The present invention relates in general to the field of power supply systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for distributing power over a premises network.
A premises network is a network that allows for communication between devices within a user site and devices outside of the user site. A conventional premises network can comprise a system of wire or cable coupled to various electronic devices within the user site. This premises network, in turn, couples to an external network to allow communication between the premises network and devices external to the user site. One example of such a premises network is a system of site telephone lines within a conventional multi-station telephone system. Another example of a premises network is a portion of a cable network within a home in a conventional cable television systems.
A multi-station telephone system includes one or more telephone lines connected to two or more electronic devices. In conventional multi-station telephone systems, a termination point located at the user site can be connected with a central office in a telephone network to provide the user site with one or more telephone lines. The termination point can be what is commonly called a xe2x80x9cterminal strip.xe2x80x9d
Within the user site, site telephone lines can emanate from the terminal strip and connect to telephone outlets. In this manner, the telephone outlets can provide access to the telephone line or lines provided by the telephone network. Individual telephones and keysets as well as other electronic devices (e.g., facsimile machines, answering machines, modems, personal computers and peripherals, etc.) can be connected to the telephone outlets and thereby connected to the telephone line or lines. With respect to a telephone line, the topology of a multi-station telephone system is often a star configuration, although other topologies are possible.
The site telephone lines within a user site are one example of a xe2x80x9cpremises network.xe2x80x9d The electronic devices connected to the telephone outlets can communicate over the premises network over the telephone line with the central office. Additionally, some systems allow the electronic devices to communicate with each other over the premises network, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,111, entitled xe2x80x9cTelephone Control Module and User Site Network and Methods of Operationxe2x80x9d, issued to Gordon H. Matthews.
The electronic devices coupled to the premises network require power for operation. If the premises network comprises site telephone lines coupled to a conventional telephone network, the conventional telephone network does provide power for some electronic devices through the premises network. For example, simple telephones that are coupled to the premises network can receive power through the premises network. However, other electronic devices, such as facsimile machines, answering machines, or sophisticated telephones, require power separate from the power provided through the premises network.
These electronic devices typically obtain power from a separate power supply system within the user site to which the electronic device must be coupled. For example, a facsimile machine may couple both to the premises network through an RJ-11 telephone jack, and also to a power supply system through a conventional wall power outlet. Such a system is disadvantageous because it requires the electronic device to be coupled to two separate systems: the premises network and the power supply network.
Alternatively, such an electronic device may obtain power from a separate or self-contained power supply, such as a battery. Such systems are disadvantageous because the electronic device can become disabled once the battery power has run out.
Strict requirements have been placed upon the loading conditions of a premises network that is part of a telecommunications network. Namely, activity on such a premises network cannot interfere with communications over the network. Additionally, any loading placed upon the premises network must not interfere with the operations of a central office that is part of the telecommunications network.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for distributing power over a premises network is disclosed that provides significant advantages over prior developed power supply systems.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a power receiving module is operable to be coupled to a premises network. A power source module is operable to be coupled to the premises network and a power supply. The power source module is operable to receive electrical power from the power supply and provide electrical power to the power receiving module over the premises network such that the power is contained within the premises network.
In one embodiment, the premises network comprises site telephone wiring coupled to a telephone line provided by a telephone network. In a further embodiment, the power source module provides electrical power over the site telephone line as an alternating current signal in an out of band frequency such that a central office associated with the telephone network is not degraded in operation. In another embodiment, the power source module is operable to provide an off-hook signal to a central office associated with the telephone network before providing power to the power receiving module.
In a further embodiment, the power source module comprises a direct current source and the power receiving module comprises a direct current sink. The direct current source and the direct current sink are matched such that the power supplied by the power source module is contained within the premises network.
In another aspect of the current invention, a method for distributing power over a premises network comprises receiving electrical power with a power source module from a power supply. Electrical power is provided from the power source module over the premises network to a power receiving module such that the power is contained within the premises network.
It is a technical advantage of the present invention that power can be supplied to an electronic device over a premises network. This alleviates the requirement for each electronic device to be coupled to two separate systems.
It is another technical advantage that a battery operated electronic device can have its battery recharged through the premises network.
It is a further technical advantage that power can be supplied over a premises network without disrupting the operation of a central office coupled to the premises network.